


Jealous, much?

by SailorStarDust1



Series: VKaz Week 2016 [2]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Bisexuality, Canon Disabled Character, Drama, F/M, Identity Issues, M/M, Prompt Fic, Romance, VKaz Week, VKaz Week 2016, it's complicated - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8030650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorStarDust1/pseuds/SailorStarDust1
Summary: Day 2 of a series of VKaz fanfic prompts for #VKazWeek #VKazWeek2016 with a rough, overarching, story.





	Jealous, much?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 2, Day 2: Jealousy
> 
> Apologies in advance for a very salty Kaz (I know I wouldn't have him any other way, though).

"And from that point, we'll head to the east, here..."

"Mmh."

Watching them in the distance, pale blue eyes narrowed behind aviators. Ever since _that thing's_ arrival on Mother Base a month back, she was gradually deployed alongside Snake out in the field.

Miller was unsure which sickened him more: the truth about Venom Snake, or Quiet being the one to make an attempt on that man's life, at the hospital. The poor bastard that once a upon a time lived alongside them at Militaires Sans Frontières Mother Base as their best medic, apparently _wasn't even aware_ of his current role. Just sad.

A sunny day at Diamond Dogs, the pair sat with their backs against one of the Medical Platform's buildings, early 80's hits from the radio within Quiet's cell drifting in and out of their conscious. Clad in their respective Naked uniforms due to the heat, they together hovered over Venom's iDroid, a yellow prosthetic finger from his Stun Arm pointing at the holographic Afghanistan map, planning out their next batch of missions occurring within a few hours. Neither seemed to notice their shoulders bumping, skin against skin, as Venom occasionally spoke and Quiet listened, nodding in silent agreement.

The tiniest of shared smiles were exchanged between them, causing Kaz to grip his crutch tightly while turning away.

Taking note of the man nearby, Venom politely excused himself, Quiet offering a simple nod in response. He cautiously approached his subcommander, flesh hand gently taking hold of Kaz's trench coat covered shoulder.

"What." The blonde's mouth was in a thin line as he turned to meet Snake with an icy glare. Looking at the phantom, all he could envision was the faint outline of that leather jacket, those familiar lips pressing against his for a single moment atop the hospital bed, before that warmth had just as soon retreated... Looking at the phantom, all he could feel was his untamed anger, always simmering underneath the surface. His ex-partner, his _ex-lover_ , who betrayed _them_ , betrayed _their_ dream, all to...

Snake just blinked at the response, unable to fathom Kaz's occasionally cold behavior in recent months; why their kisses were less frequent. It seemed to be something deeper than Quiet's arrival, but he just couldn't pinpoint what. Still, let Ocelot and Kaz bicker like children about whatever matters they would.

Big Boss had a military organization to run, a future to ensure. 

Sooner or later, XOF would get theirs. All while Diamond Dogs grew in strength thanks to their recruits and resources the world over.

"This about Quiet?", a simple question with an eyebrow raised.

Miller snorted, adjusting his beret in silence.

"Kaz." His hand on Miller's shoulder tightened. "She's been opening up to me. I..." His lone eye offered a glance back at the woman, who now sat with her arms atop her knees, gazing at the puffy white clouds on the azure horizon. "This is progress, right? She might be willing to talk about Cipher, someday."

"If she ever opens her mouth.", the Diamond Dogs executive officer snarled, his pale blues icy.

A warning tone, that clear blue eye serious in response: " _Kaz_. You don't have to like her, but treat her with respect." Letting go of the younger man, he jerked his thumb in the direction of Quiet's cell. "For starters, giving Quiet quarters of her own would—"

His teeth grit, pulse quickening despite himself. Mouthing off—towards the phantom or real deal—would certainly get him in a heap of trouble, but he didn't care. Harsh words, for sure, but he wouldn't allow their home to go up in flames a second time. Especially when a mostly innocent man like "Snake" was running the show—the use and abuse as a direct result of this punished man's coma already a fate worse than death.

"Not. Happening. _Boss_. In case your memory really _is_ that fried from stress and injuries, she's the one who tried to kill you at Cyprus. Once a spy......"

Were memories of Paz leaving Kaz _that_ embittered? Too strange for Snake, when the woman was on the medical platform herself—hopefully enjoying a peaceful rest.

Surprisingly, Venom didn't reply. Not immediately, at least. His lone eye just narrowed, nostrils flaring, as he turned around, walking back towards the former XOF employee with fists clenched.

"Quiet.", a pleasant tone that betrayed his obviously angry demeanor.  

"Hm?" Blinking, the young woman stood with crossed arms, expression curious.

"We're deploying sooner than I thought. Let's head to the pick up zone at the top of the platform."

Confusion within her green eyes as they flickered towards Miller, back towards her Boss, before a nod. Whatever personal problems they had, it was certainly best to let them work things out alone. Staying on Mother Base, being deployed on missions...She was merely biding her time until opportunity struck. It wasn't as if she looked upon Venom with sympathy as a brief flicker of sadness grew across his features. It wasn't as if, for the briefest of moments, their fingers brushed against each other as they climbed side by side up the stairs. Some unspoken—silent—emotional connection that grew between them, day by day.

As the last of their footfalls faded away, the pair ready for deployment, Kaz found himself gazing towards the sea. His memories turned to that starlit night with "Snake", several months ago. His bitter life was at least simpler, back then.

He let out a shaky breath, fatigued eyes closing, mentally ruminating the best way to later apologize to Snake.

But certainly not towards Quiet—a halfhearted, false, apology wasn't his style. Not when he simply couldn't bring himself to trust her.

None of this was a _ridiculous notion_ such as jealousy—a snort at the thought since the blonde was above such petty emotions. His personal lie, without realization.


End file.
